In the related art, for this type of component mounting system, a component mounting system that performs recovery processing upon occurrence of an error is known. For example, PTL 1 discloses technology that displays a pickup error screen when a component pickup error occurs, and performs retry processing (recovery processing) of remounting a component when recovery is instructed on the pickup error screen. In addition, PTL 1 also discloses that, when a recognition error of a component occurs, discharge processing, in which the component (defective component) for which the recognition error occurred is moved to a discarding unit and discharged, is performed, then, determination is made as to whether the component for which the recognition error occurred has actually been discharged, retry processing of repeating discharge processing being performed if the discharge is incomplete, and an operator being notified of the error and a device main body being stopped if the quantity of retries reaches a predetermined count number.
PTL 1: JP-A-2005-64366